Building control systems are often used to control safety, security and/or comfort levels within a building or other structure. Illustrative but non-limiting examples of building control systems include Heating, Ventilation and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems, security systems, lighting systems, fire suppression systems and/or the like. In some cases, it is possible to affect the operation of a building control system from a remote location using a mobile wireless device, such as a smart phone. What would be desirable is a mobile wireless device interface that is configured to enhance the user experience when interacting with a building control system.